


Kotoba wa iwanaide oku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poi meno di un anno prima, Ryosuke gli aveva confessato di essere innamorato di Chinen.Arioka ricordava di aver storto il naso, e di avergli detto che avrebbe finito con il farsi male, che non sarebbe stato facile.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kotoba wa iwanaide oku

**_ \- Kotoba wa Iwanaide oku - _ **

Era sabato mattina presto.

Arioka si era svegliato di soprassalto, sentendo il rumore del campanello.

Si mise a sedere, e rimase fermo per qualche secondo con aria confusa.

Cominciava a credere di averlo solo sognato, e stava per rimettersi a dormire, quando lo sentì di nuovo.

Facendo un verso di disappunto si alzò per andare ad aprire; controllò dallo spioncino, e quando vide di chi si trattava assunse un’espressione corrucciata.

Aprì velocemente la porta, per trovarsi davanti ad un Yamada con il respiro affannato.

“Ciao, Dai-chan” gli disse, con tono malfermo, e Daiki si accorse in quel momento degli occhi arrossati del ragazzo, segno che probabilmente aveva pianto.

Si scostò dalla soglia per farlo passare, con aria preoccupata.

“Ciao Yama-chan!” rispose, senza smettere di guardarlo “Vieni entra... che cosa è successo?” domandò.

Ryosuke chinò il capo, entrando in casa e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle; si tolse velocemente le scarpe, e poi rivolse ad Arioka un sorriso poco convincente.

“Mi dispiace di averti svegliato ma... non sapevo dove andare” gli disse, senza rispondere alla domanda.

Il più grande aggrottò le sopracciglia, facendogli strada verso la cucina.

“Preparo la colazione, vuoi qualcosa?” gli chiese, mentre l’altro si sedeva al tavolo.

“No, grazie. Non... non ho particolarmente fame” rispose, con un filo di voce.

Daiki cominciò a preparare il caffè, mentre rifletteva sul da farsi.

Yamada non era il tipo da presentarsi così all’improvviso in casa degli altri; e non era nemmeno solito chiedere aiuto, per quanto gli potesse servire.

Sapeva che non avrebbe parlato di sua spontanea volontà, e si chiese che cosa di preciso lo avesse portato a bussare alla sua porta.

Non aveva idea di come reagire, di quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Quando il caffè fu pronto se ne versò una tazza, andando a sedersi di fronte a lui.

“E la colazione?” gli chiese Yamada, accigliato.

“Lascia perdere la colazione, non ho poi così fame” lo liquidò l’altro. “Piuttosto... ti va di dirmi che cosa è successo?” gli chiese, con tono che voleva essere rassicurante.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Sono andato da Yuri stamattina” mormorò, e Arioka finalmente comprese.

Da che avesse memoria, quello fra Chinen e Yamada era sempre stato un rapporto particolare.

Nonostante le apparenze che lo facevano sembrare fin troppo dolce, Yuri non era una persona semplice con cui avere a che fare.

E Yamada aveva sempre sopportato tutto: i suoi capricci, le sue crisi, i suoi malumori... Daiki aveva sempre pensato che fosse un santo per come riusciva a stare dietro al più piccolo.

Poi meno di un anno prima, Ryosuke gli aveva confessato di essere innamorato di Chinen.

Arioka ricordava di aver storto il naso, e di avergli detto che avrebbe finito con il farsi male, che non sarebbe stato facile.

Ma sapeva che le sue parole sarebbero state inutili; e non perché Yamada non lo stesse a sentire, ma semplicemente perché, Daiki lo sapeva fin troppo bene, non si poteva decidere di smettere di amare una persona.

“Che cosa ti ha detto?” gli chiese, in un improvviso istinto di protezione.

L’altro sospirò, mordendosi un labbro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

“Io gli... gli ho detto quello che provo per lui” sussurrò, stringendo a vuoto la mano sul tavolo, in un gesto di sfogo. “E lui...” non continuò. Si prese il volto fra le mani e cominciò a singhiozzare.

Arioka rimase spiazzato.

Non aveva mai visto Yamada piangere, non in quel modo.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per farlo sentire meglio, ma non sapeva quale fosse il modo giusto di comportarsi.

E allora gli andò più vicino, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena, perché in quel momento non poteva far altro che fargli sentire che gli era accanto.

Passarono pochi minuti prima che Ryosuke si tranquillizzasse abbastanza da riprendere a parlare; Daiki gli passò un fazzoletto, riuscendo a fatica a separarsi da lui, ad andare oltre l’istinto di stargli vicino, come per volerlo proteggere.

Lo guardò asciugarsi il viso, gli occhi, in attesa che ricominciasse a spiegargli che cosa fosse successo.

“Ha detto che fra noi non ci potrà mai essere niente. Che è tutto fanservice, che mi sono soltanto illuso per quello. E che... che non potrebbe mai provare per me quello che provo io per lui” concluse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Daiki lo guardò, sbarrando gli occhi. Sentì una voglia improvvisa di uscire di casa, andare a casa di Chinen e strangolarlo con le sue stesse mani, e forse l’avrebbe fatto se in quel momento non ci fosse stato Yamada, se non avesse avuto bisogno di lui.

“Te l’avevo detto che avresti sofferto” mormorò, più a se stesso che a lui.

Ryosuke alzò lo sguardo, ancora velato dalle lacrime, in sua direzione. Fece un verso stizzito e scosse la testa, con un sorriso amaro.

“Mi dispiace non averti dato retta” rispose, scrollando le spalle. Si mise le mani sulle ginocchia, facendo per alzarsi. “Scusa per essere spuntato qui all’improvviso, ma... davvero, non sapevo dove andare e poi ho pensato a te” spiegò, poi chinò il capo, diventando leggermente rosso in volto. “Tu ci sei sempre per me, Daiki... ti ringrazio” sussurrò, con voce flebile.

Il più grande gli sorrise, alzandosi a sua volta e andandogli vicino per abbracciarlo.

“Non mi devi ringraziare. Sono felice che... che pensi a me, in queste occasioni. Sei mio amico, e io vorrei solo poter fare di più per aiutarti” gli disse, con la bocca vicina al suo orecchio.

Quando si separarono vide Yamada sorridere; era un sorriso stentato, ma era quanto bastava per farlo sentire più leggero.

“Sarà meglio che vada, adesso. Non ho dormito affatto stanotte, e sarà meglio che approfitti del fatto che stamattina non ho nulla da fare per riposare” gli disse poi, ricomponendosi, avviandosi verso l’ingresso, ma Arioka lo fermò, tenendolo per un polso.

“Non ho nulla da fare nemmeno io. Se ti va, puoi anche rimanere qui a riposare, se non hai voglia di tornare a casa da solo” si offrì, indicando con un gesto repentino della mano il divano in salotto.

Il sorriso che gli rivolse Yamada in quel momento non era più stentato, non aveva più ombre.

“Grazie, Dai-chan” gli disse, cambiando direzione e andando a stendersi sul divano. “Mi svegli fra un paio d’ore?” gli chiese, mentre l’altro si stava dirigendo nuovamente in cucina.

“Certo” rispose.

“Dai-chan?” si sentì chiamare, e si fermò, per voltarsi in sua direzione.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e vedendolo arrossire.

“Sono felice che tu sia mio amico” mormorò Yamada, chiudendo gli occhi con aria stanca.

Daiki non gli rispose; non ce n’era bisogno.

Tornò in cucina, deciso a mangiare qualcosa.

Non sapeva come sentirsi.

La voglia di ferire Chinen così come lui aveva ferito Yamada era ancora forte, ma di nuovo si disse che non avrebbe potuto fare niente, che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le cose facessero il loro corso.

L’immagine di Ryosuke che piangeva, che singhiozzava, il dolore sul suo viso, continuavano a tormentarlo, per varie ragioni.

Perché odiava vederlo soffrire.

Perché quando stava male Yamada, era come se stesse male anche lui.

Perché sapeva che quel viso, quelle lacrime, erano quello che avrebbe passato anche lui se solo avesse osato, se avesse avuto lo stesso coraggio che aveva avuto il più piccolo nel dire così apertamente quello che provava.

Arioka non aveva quel coraggio, e quel dolore gli faceva troppa paura.

Era meglio abituato a sopportare il dolore di amare senza poter fare niente per realizzare quell’amore.

Nella vita di Yamada non c’era posto per lui, non in quel senso, e per questo non gli avrebbe mai detto che lo amava.


End file.
